christmas eve
by dReAmIn-AnJo
Summary: its almost christmas???


Christmas Eve  
  
Today is Christmas Eve and a lot of ppl is doing some last minute shopping. Ppl like Shirley and Sheryl. "Man wat do the boys like?" Shirley said trying to handle the bags in her arm. "Iono. cards?" Sheryl said trying to handle the bags in her arm. "Nevah mind and lets just go to the card shop and buy the rarest card for them 2 knuckleheads." Shirley said finally getting her bags in her arm the right way. "Go then." Sheryl said following Shirley into the card shop. "Hi we want to buy the 2 rarest card that u have in this card shop." Shirley said throwing the bags down cuz then it is hella annoying. "It is pretty expensive though." The card shop clerk said "Yeah we noe that is y we told u to show use wat is it." Shirley said Looking at cards. "Ok then." The clerk said getting out the 2 rarest cards in his shop. "These are the one." He said showing Shirley and Sheryl the Egyptians God Cards. "These cards are hells tight." Sheryl said grabbing the yellow one. "Yeah I noe. How much these cards cost?" Shirley said getting out the credit card. "It cost $150 but then it is the holiday so one will cost $100." The clerk said putting the card in a card pocket then in a bag. "Ok I'll buy the red one." Shirley said giving the credit card to the clerk. "Yeah I'll take the yellow one." Sheryl said getting out her credit card and gave it to the clerk. "Here u go." The clerk said giving the grls back the credit cards. "Thanx." Shirley said and walked out the door with the hella annoying bags. "Grl I gottah get more cash. Cuz then I don't want to use the credit card that much." Shirley said walking into Check-Into-Cash. "Yeah meeh too." Sheryl said walking in behind Shirley. Inside Check-Into-Cash, there is a lito line so then they have to wait in the retardedly retarded line. "Sheryl, ur eye shadow is running out." Shirley said looking at Sheryl's eye shadow (like DUH!!) "Oh I didn't noe that." Sheryl said looking in her compact mirror. "Well now u noe." Shirley said putting down her annoying bags then fix her hair. Shirley was wearing red pants with puffy thing at the bottom of it, a green half tank that u have to tie on the back with mini palm trees on it (it reminds her of Yami), a red coat, red adidas, and her hair is all tied up. Sheryl was wearing red pants, red ecko shirt that belongs to Shirley, red adidas, a red coat, and her hair all tied up into a ponytail. "Is that bettah?" Sheryl said after she finished putting on the eye shadow. "Yeah c'mon it is our turn." Shirley said walking to station 12 and Sheryl walked to station 14. Both of them got out $1,000. "I'm hungry lets go to ur house and see wat is there to eat." Sheryl said walking out the mall. "Alrite." Shirley said following her. When they reached Shirley's house, Shirley unlocked the door and saw Yami and Joey inside the house. "The hell??!! Wat yall doing here?" Shirley said putting down the bags next to the chimney. "Oh umm we ran outtah food in Yami's house so then we came here." Joey said with that stupid smile on his face. When Joey had that stupid smile on his face, Sheryl started cracking up. "Wat Sheryl laughing at?" Joey got up and held on to her befoe she falls. "Ur stupid smile!" Sheryl said falling to the ground. "Oh this?" Joey said making that retardedly retarded smile. "Yeah that one." Sheryl said laughing harder. "Hahahahahahaha I noe Joey that smile is kinda stupid." Shirley said started cracking up. "Man shut up!" Joey said looking at Shirley. "Don't tell her to shut up!" Yami said holding Shirley by the waist. "No u." Joey said arguing back. "No u" "No u" "No u" "No u" "No u" "Man both of u shut up!" Shirley said getting up and put away the bags. "Look meeh and Sheryl have something to do." Shirley said looking at the bag of stuff that they bought at the mall. "Yeah Joey and Yami, I think u should come back latah." Sheryl said finally getting a hold of herself. "Ok then see ya." Joey said giving Sheryl a hug then a kiss. "Yeah bye." Yami said doing the same to Shirley. "Bye u two." Sheryl and Shirley said at the same time "Wat do u think they are doing?" Joey said walking home "Umm I think they are doing some grl stuff like all grls do." Yami replied "U think they bought more prettyful clothes?" "Yeah they always do." "Oh cool." Joey said looking evil. "Come in." Yami said walking into his house. "Huh? For wat?" Joey asked retardedly "To wrap the grls present. We haven't done that yet." Yami said getting out wrapping paper. "Oh yeah huh." With the grls: "hey Shirley do u have any green shirt of jacket I can wear for 2morrow?" Sheryl said getting out the stuff she bought for everyone. "Yeah hold up lemmie see." Shirley said walking into her bedroom. When Shirley is in there, Sheryl quickly wrapped her present and put it under the Christmas tree. 2 mins latah, Shirley came out with a green adidas tube top and a green coat like the one she is wearing now. "Here this is all I have. I think." Shirley said handing it to Sheryl. "Ok thanx I'll give it back after Christmas." "Naw u can keep it. I have another one like that." Shirley said pointing at the tubetop. "Oh ok thanx." Sheryl said putting it down next to her. And both of the grls started wrapping presents "Do u think Yami and Joey will like these cards?" Sheryl wondered "Yeah of course they do." Shirley said wrapping it up. "Ok." Sheryl said back to wrapping presents. The couples are planning to have Christmas at Shirley's house. On top of the Christmas tree, is a star and in that star, there is a picture of the couples that they took at Beauty Connections. Under the Christmas tree, is a mini white furry carpet. Big enough to fit all the presents. At Yami's house: "U think Shirley will like this?" Yami said holding up Shirley's present "Yeah of course!" Joey said wrapping Sheryl's present. "How many stuff u bought Sheryl?" "Umm like 6. U?" "7." "Y seven?" "Cuz then Shirley's name has 7 letters in it." Yami said wrapping Sheryl her present (He bought presents for everybody) "OOOOO I see." Joey said stupidly. At the grls place: "U need anymore clothes?" Shirley asked Sheryl while they are wrapping presents but didn't label it yet. Instead they separate it. "Yeah can I borrow that long white jacket u have?" Sheryl asked. "Yeah sure y not." Shirley said getting the jacket for Sheryl. "Hey hold up I gottah change." Shirley said feeling like she is outside cuz then the clothes that she was wearing is a lito too outsideie. "Alrite." Sheryl said wrapping wat she bought for Yami (everyone bought stuff for everyone hahaha). Latah, Shirley came out wearing a blue Frank Monkey half-sleeve shirt with Frank Monkey sticking out his toungh, a frank monkey pant and her hair all tied up into a ponytail. "Are u cold?" Shirley said coming out the room and turning on the heat. "Kinda." Sheryl said still wrapping presents "Hey Shirley I'm done wrapping the presents so umm see ya tomorrow ok?" Sheryl said finishing labeling the presents. "Ok see yah." Shirley said labeling her presents. "Bye." Sheryl said leaving. "Bye Shirley said leading her out the door. 


End file.
